


I wish

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: So much...





	I wish

Our story begins in the dungeon corridor at Hogwarts, a very downhearted Justin Finch-Fletchley is pacing up and down staring at the floor.

Justin stopped suddenly and said, "I wish, I wish, I wish I was a ghost so I don't have to feel heartbreak anymore."

A voice stated, "We still feel heartbreak."

Justin looked up into the eyes of Slytherin's house ghost, The Bloody Baron and gasped. "You do?"

The Bloody Baron replied, "Just because we're dead, doesn't mean we can't feel."

Justin muttered, "I'm sorry, Mr Bloody Baron; Sir."

The Bloody Baron insisted, "Call me Norman or Norm, young Hufflepuff."

Justin smiled. "Justin Finch-Fletchley."

The Bloody Baron asked, "Do you still wish you were a ghost, Finch-Fletchley?"

Justin beamed, "No, I'm perfectly happy being a heartbroken human; Norman."

The Bloody Baron nodded his approval and smirked. "If you ever feel down, you know who to come to."


End file.
